


Rosy Cheeks

by R0wan_Jacobs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0wan_Jacobs/pseuds/R0wan_Jacobs
Summary: How wonderful it is to think, that the one I love the most in the whole wide world - also loves me. One-shot.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rosy Cheeks

Somehow spending the afternoon going ice skating with Amy Rose wasn't how Sonic had pictured his day to play out like. But when it came to the pink hedgehog nothing ever goes quite the way you expect it to. He knew that by experience.

And truly he didn't mind the surprise, after all he lived by the principle of taking things as they come, for better or worse. However, the fickle and very delicate feelings of a teenage girl could make even the most confident of heroes to fidget in their shoes. Especially when it came to matters of the heart, which Amy was a subject she was a master at sneaking in to almost every conversation between the two of them. Over the years they'd grown closer to the point where Sonic could find himself longing for her company, more times than he'd openly admit to. He'd even agree to one of her date proposals now and then. Something Amy had taken as a sign that he was "coming around" in terms of his supposed hidden romantic feelings towards her. However, Sonic justified it by telling himself he simply wanted to make her happy.

Words such as "denial" and "maturing hormones" being only of few of the things Tails would occasionally throw after him as he'd leave for one of those "dates".

But true enough, being the one to make Amy smile or laugh gave Sonic a warm sense of satisfaction. It fulfilled a need he didn't even know he'd developed, but which he took great pleasure in doing. Add that to his already existing protectiveness and growing fondness of her, it was clear that she undoubtably had become a soft spot of his.

This one particular day in December, they had agreed to meet at the park in Station Square where they held the annual winter market and had also set up an ice rink as a way to celebrate that christmas was a mere couple of weeks away. And for once, Sonic had arrived early. Pacing back and forth between just outside the market place and a stand where hot chocolate was being sold to chilled pedestrians. But naturally it didn't take long before his eyes caught sight of a familiar shade of pink flickering in the corner of his eye.

He turned around, and sure enough - there was Amy Rose.

Clad in a fluffy white coat, boots and underneath her dress she wore a pair of pink leggings. Compared to the rest of the people who mostly wore different shades of black, brown and grey she really stuck out, and Sonic couldn't help but thinking she looked... well, adorable, he guessed. Among the others she appeared so small, almost to the point where she looked painfully dainty in comparison. And Sonic found himself suddenly fearing someone might accidently bump into her or knock her off her feet so that she'd fall onto the icy ground. He instinctively wanted to go over there and protect her, to shield her from the carelessness of holiday shoppers who rudely pushed their way through the crowd.

Sonic was just about to approach Amy when she suddenly caught sight of him. And just as her face lit up he could feel his own do the same, a smile widening on his lips as his eyes instantly locked with her sparkling jade ones.

"Sonic!" Her voice rang out like a bell and seemed to drown out every other meaningless noise around them. Faces blurred and time seemed to have stoppped until she was the only clear thing he saw. She broke away from the crowd and rushed towards him without thinking and without registering a sudden icy speck in the road. Within the blink of an eye she'd lost her footing, falling to the ground like a lifeless doll.

Acting just as quick, Sonic sprinted forward, skidding across the snow and catching her safely in his arms while his own back took a hard hit against the ground instead of hers.

"S-Sonic..!-" Amy uttered under her breath as they landed, her beloved's arms wrapped around her frame. She hadn't got a single scratch.

Luckily, Sonic's back spikes had dampened most of the fall though the wind had gotten slightly knocked out of him. "H-hey Amy. Nice weather we're having, eh?" He wheezed forth, mustering up a charming smirk.

"Oh my darling Sonic, I'm so sorry! A-are you okay?"

She'd jumped to her feet in a hurry to then grab a hold of one of his arms in an attempt to pull him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..!"

Once Sonic actually stood back up he was met with a hug that almost knocked him back down again. Amy had wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest while giggling softly. A bashful blush settling on her cheeks as she met his eyes and asked—

"How many times are you going to save my life, Sonikku?"

"As many times as you plan on getting yourself into trouble." Sonic chuckled, but then he immediately quited down as he felt the softest of kisses abruptly being planted on his cheek. It felt like being kissed by a rose - a rose dewed and sweet smelling, which's lips lingered against his tingling skin.

It was a sensation that only Amy could make him feel.

She'd kissed him before - she had indeed, yet Sonic wasn't sure what to make of them as they came, whether they were unexpected or very much expected. It was her way of wordlessly expressing her love for him. To let him know that he, and he alone, held her heart like a fragile crystal ornament in his hands.

"Amy.." He whispered but without really knowing what to say next, his mouth and throat had gone completely dry.

Eyelashes fluttered against his cheek before she slowly withdrew.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Huh?"

"Hot chocolate, silly." Amy repeated, smiling. "My treat. Come on."

With surprising strength she pulled him along towards a colorful stand where an elderly dog sold hot chocolate in paper cups. He and the people around the stand peered with curious eyes as the couple approached. Naturally, they all recognized the hero of Mobius and his "girlfriend" but their sudden presence still caused a few heads to turn in their direction.

Sonic, who was used to people's staring, didn't take any notice of it, while Amy was only semi aware of the glances she recieved as they reached the stand. Being out in public with Sonic had never really bothered her unless any of his fans came between them. The few times she got him all to herself were sacred after all, and then she didn't wish to be scuffed away by any nosy admirers - especially if they happened to be girls.

Though luckily the people of Station Square were used to the great hero and his friends and usually settled for simply staring from afar or stealing glances now and again.

The old dog tipped his cap in greeting, giving a knowing smile to both of them. "Mister Sonic, Miss Rose - It's nice to see you on this wonderful day! What can I get for you?

"Two cups of chocolate, please." Amy chippered brightly, returning the smile with just as much enthusiasm.

"Two cups coming right up!"

While he filled their cups he shot a glance towards Sonic, who's left arm Amy still clutched on to, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Here you go.." The dog reached them each a steaming cup before winking in a not so subtle way. "— For the lovely couple."

Once those words left his lips Sonic almost dropped his cup and he could feel the gazes around them intensify. Right then and there he deeply wished he could've sunk through the ground and disappeared. Amy, however, remained perfectly unaffected. "Thank you." She replied, paid with a few rings and waved goodbye to the dog who waved back with his cap.

"Have a pleasant day!"

Sonic could literally feel the heat rise on his muzzle as he steered Amy away from the stand and off to find somewhere to sit down. Preferably far away from here - on a different continent maybe.

But Amy was quick to point out a good spot near by the ice rink, though still out of earshot from any bystanders or the scarce amount of people who actually skated. There stood a picnic table that only had a thin layer of freshly fallen snow covering it. Sonic offered to scrape some of it off before they finally settled down on opposite sides to enjoy their beverages. It felt oddly serene to sit in the wintry park, sounds seemed to get muffled by the snow covered ground and trees. The children's laughter and the grown ups' bustling voices over at the market didn't quite reach them here, but rather appearing as distant background noises.

It was so much different compared to the summer, but still beautiful in its own way.

Amy took a big clunk out of her cup and for a moment watched how Sonic's breath became visible due to the chilly air. Unlike herself, he never seemed too bothered by the cold. Evident by not only his lack of warm clothing apart from a scarf, but also by the natural warmth of his fur. His skin hadn't even felt the least bit cold as she'd grasped his arm before. It was as if he was immune in some way.

" _Maybe it's because he's got such a warm heart_.." Amy thought childishly, lowering her eyelids in tender admiration.

Sonic was still a bit abashed by the stand owner's comment and kept his gaze down at his papper cup where little marshmallows bobbed in the steaming hot chocolate. He didn't want Amy to know it had flustered him and tried to think of something to say but eventually got beaten to the punch.

"I see you're wearing my scarf."

Amy's voice was soft and her face even softer. Innocently, she met his eyes as he looked up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"It looks a bit rugged though" She remarked, eyeing the parts where the seam had loosened and yarn had began to poke out. She'd knitted it for him one winter a couple of years ago, having used his trademark colors of red and white to match his sneakers. "I can make you a new one if you'd like."

Sonic merely shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it's okay. I like this one."

There appeared a certain sparkle in Amy's eyes as he said that, and her heart warmed from something else besides the chocolate.

They continued to small talk about what they'd been up to for the past week - Sonic telling her about his latest clash with Eggman and shenanigans across Mobius, and Amy telling him about her activities in the city as well as back home. Despite the obvious difference of lifestyles, he always listened with equal interest as she did when he was talking. He genuinely cared about her life and knowing that his efforts of keeping the world safe for her and everyone else paid off. That she could walk safely on the streets of Station Sqaure and do all those things her heart desired without having to fear anything or anyone. Knowing she slept securely in a bed at night is what kept him warm during his own nights out in the open.

If Amy Rose was happy then so was he - It was a simple yet profound truth.

"I really appreciate us spending time together, Sonic. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I've been quite busy lately, haven't I.." He chuckled sheepishly, giving her an apologetic look. It occured to him that the last time they'd properly hung out was more than over a month ago. Amy was supposed to be one of his closest friends and yet she seemed to constantly get put on the side lines, and when they finally did spend time together it was usually on her initiative and not his own.

 _Some friend he was_..

Sonic could feel the guilt crawling up on him while his ego took a well deserved blow.

Instinctively, he reached a hand over to lay on top of hers, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Ames. I should take you out to do stuff more often, I really should. It's just that-" He hesitated slightly. "-Your safety..- all of Mobius' safety, has to be my top priority. Sometimes.. I need to be your protector first, and friend second."

"I know.." Amy nodded, her eyes downcast. But soon her face lit up with brightness and eager, her bubbly self returning as she grasped Sonic's other hand as well. "So that's why we gotta make our time together all the more special, right?"

"Heh, right."

Without realizing it, their outstretched hands had entertwined, with Sonic's thumb gently stroking the back of hers. If they both leaned forward now their lips could've easily met in a kiss. But neither of them could take their eyes off the other.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-..." Amy hesitated and in the last second seemed to change her mind. "— _Did_ you remember to bring your skates?"

Skates... shoot. Sonic knew he'd forgotten something, and funnily enough it was the only thing he was required to remember. His averted his eyes for a moment as he tried to figure out a way to tell her without sounding like a complete thoughtless jerk.

"Eh, I might've forgot to bring them, but don't worry I can easily just run back home and get em'..."

Amy's expression read as if she'd predicted this to happen as she merely smirked at him and said—

"It's okay. Station Square's local sports center always loans a bunch of skates when they set the ice rink up. You know, for families that can't afford to buy any. I'm sure there's a pair that will fit you."

Just then, Sonic became very aware of their enclosed hands.

Too abruptly he withdrew his hand and pretended to scratch the back of his head. The action didn't seem to bother Amy, however, instead she took it as a sign of eager and immediately she arose from her seat. With both hands she then clutched Sonic's arm and bounced up and down in excitment. "Come on, slowpoke, let's go!"

The ice rink was almost completely empty, most people had joined the market by now or gone to grab a bite to eat. Although a few remained by the side talking or watching as their friends or children skated nearby. Amy took certain notice of a young couple that had just come off the ice and now stood staring lovingly in to each other's eyes, surely speaking tender words of endearment to one another. Such open displays of affection never failed to make Amy swoon, and also secretly hoping she too would be experiencing some with Sonic today.

She stole a glance at him while he was busy putting on a pair of skates they'd just loant, they were a perfect fit to his otherwise rather large feet. The concentration on his face as he firmly tied the lacing together was quite adorable. Following suit, Amy too brought forth her own pair of skates from her backpack and began to put them on. They were brand new, pristine white, and looked slightly ominous with the sharp blades underneath their soles.

For a brief moment, she stared blankly at them, wondering how to best approach the situation.

"Need some help?"

Sonic had noticed her idleness. He'd approached her on his pair of perfectly laced skates, standing just as effortlessly sturdy as if he'd been wearing his regular shoes. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"Maybe a little." Amy admitted reluctantly, not wanting to seem completely helpless but not take the risk of doing it wrong and thus fall later later on. She quickly thought of an excuse— "It's been so long since I last went ice skating that I've kinda forgotten how to tie them properly."

Sonic nodded, not seeming to think anything of it, and kneeled down before her. With the gentle touch of someone who one couldn't believe tore apart metal with his bare hands on an almost daily basis, he helped her put the skates on. Afterwards he tied the lacing firmly, but was mindful of not doing it all too tight.

No matter how much Amy enjoyed his kind assistance she couldn't help but feel like a kid who's parent fussed over their incapability.

It was easy to feel inferior or outright incompetent when in Sonic's company. Not because he actively tried to outshine you but simply due to his more advanced nature. He could most certainly be cocky but never arrogant, not intentionally at least. His developing maturity over the years had actually turned him into a really humble young man. Amy just hoped she could one day be just as a brave and strong as him. Maybe then he'd think of her as a worthy partner in combat instead of a mere damsel in distress, she figured.

Sooner than she'd expected Sonic was done. "There we go." He announced and got up from the ground, his hands prompting her to stand up as well. "Last one on the ice is a stinkin' old badnik!"

Mature was the word...

He was skating along the ice before she'd even registered that he'd left. His movements just as swift and careless as if he was taking a simple stroll, pulling playful tricks and waving to Amy, who watched in silent awe.

"Come on, Ames!" His voice hollered as he just finished doing a risky looking front flip, having landed perfectly on his feet with a wide smirk on his face.

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and began to make her way onto the ice, gripping the edge of the rink as she tried to collect herself. As soon as her feet made contact with the glistening surface her legs began to slide apart and her knees buckle beneath her. Off in the center of the rink Sonic pulled off yet another stunt and didn't seem to have noticed anything. But soon enough he'd glance her way and realize that something was wrong, and then she would have ruined it. So with that in mind she forced her legs to stand up straight and then, with all her strength, used the edge of the rink to push herself forward.

She glided forth on the momentum of the push, giddy over the fact that she remained upright, until she remembered that she had to move her feet in order to avoid falling. By copying the movements of the people around her she managed to carry herself forward, and soon she was skating across the ice, if somewhat at a more wobbly and slow pace. Meanwhile, Sonic found himself enjoying the whole ice skating thing much more than he'd expected. He had indeed skated before but never on a rink and not just for the fun of it. Eggman's habit of changing location of his bases had more than once brought him to wintery climate and there were a few zones and places scattered across Mobius that all year long consisted of nothing but snow and solid ice. Holoska, which he had visited now and again, was one of those places.

The thrill of gliding across the ice and pulling moves he normally only performed on bare ground was both an adrenaline kick and an entertaining challange. Some mix of freestyling and parkour, but on ice.

However, in the midst of his amusement, Sonic was reminded that he'd actually come here with someone. Someone who took an awful lot of time to join him. But on the other hand, he mused, feeling slightly guilty, he probably wasn't easy to keep up with. Instinctively, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look for the girl he'd left behind. She was easy to spot, mainly because her face was something he'd sought out so many times that his eyes seemed to be automatically drawn to her. As if she were the sun that his very being orbited around - a very embarrassing thought in itself.

Amy came towards him at a rather awkward pace, so Sonic skated forward and met her halfway instead, his hands connecting with hers as soon as they were within reach. "Took you long enough, my lil' badnik!" He teased, to which she merely rolled her eyes, before smiling as if she just accomplished something big.

"I just got a bit distracted by your performance, that's all. You should really be more careful - you only got one neck, you know."

Sonic merely laughed at that. " _Puh-lease_ , Miss Rose! You're talking to the guy who's skated across the great ice covered continent of Holoska, surrounded by a bunch of enormous whales!"

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to Holoska, the northern lights there are said to be absolutely breathtaking!"

Amy's eyes lit up as she tried picturing it.

"Well..." Sonic began, scratching the back of his head. "If you want, I could take you there some time."

"R-really? Like a date?"

"It'd be just as good place as any, I guess." His cheeks heating up slightly at the word "date", despite the fact that he was already in the middle of one. "Though I always got the impression that you were more of a ' _sunny beach_ '-kind of person. It's freezing as heck up there!"

Just then, Amy drew closer to him, so close that Sonic could feel her sweet breath on his face.

"I know you'd keep me safe and warm, Sonikku." Her expression was innocent, and she gazed up at him with an affection that was hard to describe as anything other than genuine love.

"Heh..- Hehe..- A-Amyyy.." He chuckled, but more out of modesty than actual nervousness. He had it coming after such a proposition, after all.

With a rosy blush, Amy giggled softly at seeing her usual talkative hero suddenly so toungetied. And in an order to distract himself, Sonic instinctively began to fix the fluffy coat tigther around her petite frame.

Once he'd managed to regain himself, he abruptly cleared his throat and said— "Hey, wanna see me do a loop?"

Having no idea what a loop on ice looked like, Amy merely nodded her head, giving him a timid smile as Sonic once again skated out ocross the ice. With his back turned against her, he then began to skate backwards with his arms stretched out, legs in a diagonal angle to one another, and one of his knees slightly bent. But before Amy had any time to worry about his safety, he'd suddenly brought his arms back closer to his chest, and with a kick of his left feet to the icy ground, swiftly leaped sideways into the air. Whilst in mid-air he rotated at least three times before his feet met with the ice again and glided backwards, only to stop back at where he'd left her.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Sonic flicked his nose while Amy clasped her hands together, admiringly. "Your turn!" He encouraged brightly, giving her a thumbs up. "Let's see what you got, Ames!"

Uplifted by the spur of the moment, Amy forgot all about her inadequacy. She wanted him to be just as impressed as she was of him. For him to see that she too were good at something for once. To believe that she was an ice skating princess that could entrance an entire audience with her skills - and nontheless - her grace. To which she unfortunately possessed neither of on the ice.

Although, that certainly didn't stop her now.

Amy left Sonic's side, skating away on much more confident legs than before, and at first it actually went quite well. She spun in small circles around the ice, even daring to lift her arms up at one point. With the lack of any actual tricks she made up for by flashing Sonic smiles and waving eagerly. Soon he'd joined in on her peculiar movement across the ice, thinking she was purely joking with him, and playfully tried to nudge her in the sides which Amy just narrowly managed to avoid.

"Training for the ballet, Ames?" He laughed.

This not being even remotely close the reaction she'd been hoping for, Amy decided to do something she probably shouldn't have...

Straying further out on the ice, she called back to her blue hero— "Look Sonic, I'm gonna do a twirl!" Yet, what looked to be the beginning of an elegant twirl, with Amy mimicking the starter pose from memory, derailed the second her knees abruptly decided to point themselves inwards. Causing her to lose the little control she thought she'd had. And just as her knees buckled, she instinctively tried to save the situation by kicking herself off the ice with a hard stomp of her right foot.

But alas, instead of leaping through the air like an enchanting princess - Amy flailed with her arms around desperately before ultimately coming crashing back down to the ground like a rag doll someone had just tossed away. She landed flat on her stomach, gliding right into the hard rink wall where she remained motionless and utterly dazed.

Sonic's reaction was instant. "Amy!" He shouted, absolute beside himself with worry by what he'd just witnessed. Without seemingly to even touch the ice, his feet rocketed him forward, reaching her fallen body within the blink of an eye.

He slid down onto his bare knees as he crouched down beside Amy and then proceeded to gently cradle her in his arms. With uttermost tenderness, his hands brushed her quills away from her face, as he feverishly studied her for any sign of injure.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Amy tried to speak, tried to tell him that she was fine and tougher than she looked. Instead she choked on her own breath and felt how a couple of hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

As soon as they came, Sonic used his thumb to gently stroke them away, shaking his head while giving her an absent smile. "You're as fragile as a rose, Ames." It was probably meant as a playful remark, but his voice was soft and oddly affectionate.

After Amy had cleared her throat and collected herself enough to speak again, she said— "I'm sorry, I must've lost my balance or something.." But being the terrible liar that she was she didn't manage to sound the least bit convincing, making Sonic furrow his brow and give her a skeptical look.

"Amy, you don't know how to skate, do you?"

"O-of course I do..!"

Sonic's frown only deepened and Amy realized that there was no way of talking herself out of this one. "Fine, you got me. I can't." she confessed, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Then why on Mobius would you suggest we go ice skating?"

"B-because I wanted us to do something fun. But now I've ruined it... Like I always do." The last part she muttered under her breath so quietly that Sonic didn't pick up on it. Carefully, he lifted her off the ice, and while carrying her in his arms he skated off to the opening in the rink and stepped back onto solid ground. There he settled her down on the bench they'd sat on before, kneeling before her once again. But instead of taking off the skates he took her hands into his and once again asked—

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Taking a look down at herself, Amy could see that, apart from a small tear in her leggings, she at least still looked decent. And thanks to Sonic tying her skates properly she hadn't sprained an ankle, her head, however, hurt a bit and would probably form a small bump. "I'm just a bit dizzy, nothing to worry about. You can go back out on the ice, I'll come to in a second, I just need to sit down for a moment." The last thing she wanted was for their day together to be cut short. Not simply because she couldn't even manage to handle herself for a few minutes on the ice. No, Sonic already thought that she was incompetent enough as it was.

However, with his brow still slightly furrowed Sonic laid his hand on top of hers, shaking his head yet again. "No, I don't think so."

" _Here it comes_.." Amy thought. " _He's gonna say that we should just end the date right here and now. He's probably already regretting coming here_."

But Sonic didn't declare anything of that sort. Instead he gave her a loopsided smirk and winked, saying— "No offense, Amy, but your skating was pretty bad. Real bad actually." And before Amy could object he'd put up a finger to silence her, continuing with a short, light-hearted laugh, a hint of endearment in his tone. "But, that doesn't mean that we can't skate together."

His eyes.. looked at her with such kindness and warmth - oh, how she loved it when his eyes were solely on her. Like she somehow mattered in this great big world, and more importantly - mattered to him.

Just then, Amy suddenly realized that it had began to snow.

And so she soon found herself back on the ice, in the very middle of the rink, with Sonic standing before her. Ever so gently he grasped both of her hands in his. So small, and delicate they were to hold.

"I've got you, Amy. I won't let go, promise."

Slowly, so slow that Amy barely even noticed, Sonic began skating backwards, pulling her along with him. He guided her around the ice in small circles that gradually expanded in width, his hands continously supporting her upper body while she focused on keeping her legs steady. After awhile she dared let go of her right hand in order for them to skate side by side instead, yet her grip was still firm on his other one. She even found herself letting out a shaky laugh as a smile crept onto her muzzle.

"That's it, you can do it!" Sonic encouraged, smiling as well when he saw her growing delight. And as he kicked the pace up a notch, Amy's laughter increased - it was more fun than she'd imagined it would be! Then, in the spur of the moment, Sonic suddenly asked— "You wanna try doin' a lift?"

Without thinking twice, Amy nodded eagerly with her eyes shimmering in the glow of the park lights.

With the same ease and swiftness of a professional ice skater and without letting go of his grasp on her hand, Sonic moved in behind her and halted their speed in one single movement. The sudden closeness caused Amy's cheeks to blossom red while also trying to keep from swooning and thus lose her concentration.

"Ready?" Sonic chuckled in her ear.

"I think so.."

But just as she braced herself, his presence slipped away.

"Sonic?"

In the second she turned her head around, everything happened so fast that she didn't even get a chance to blink.

A rush of wind. A pair of arms holding her up by waist, and then...-

"Sonic, I-I'm flying..! Oh Chaos - don't let go!"

Sonic could only burst into laughter over Amy's reaction as he skated forth with her securely lifted above the ice, her feet dangling and her arms flailing vigorously about as if she were a flicky that he'd just caught mid-flight. "Relax, Ames!" He called. "I ain't gonna drop ya'!" And true to his word, his arms never wavered as he took a brief skate around the rink until ultimately doing a quick spin while simultaneously lowering her back down onto the ground. He then loosely wrapped his arms around her frame as Amy's head immediately leaned against his chest. Her head just a tad dizzy from the thrill of the lift.

As they stood there - Amy catching her breath and Sonic wearing a big grin on his face, it really felt as if they were all alone in the grand park. Aside from them, the ice rink was completely empty of people now.

Snowflakes still fell from the sky.

A serene silence had settled between the rink and the rest of the world it seemed.

Maybe this was all that was left...

Amy blinked.

The quiet atmosphere, brought her back to reality and she realized the position she was currently in. Sonic holding her. His heart beating right beside her head. His arms encircling her - still supporting her.

In that moment she came to think of how in old films there was a common trope that when a couple went ice skating they usually shared a passionate kiss all while some romantic music played in the background. Shyly, she glanced up at Sonic, careful as not to be caught staring, and maybe it was due to the wintery scenery or simply how his blue fur didn't at all appear cold but rather warm - but he was just as effortlessly handsome as ever. So utterly princely to the point where Amy could feel her knees weaken beneath her, though not for a single second did she fear that he would ever let her fall.

Just in that moment, Sonic caught her eye, smirking as he realized she'd stolen an adoring glance at him. He ran a hand through his quills and then without a word stroked her cheek just before bending down slightly to plant a brief yet sweet kiss there.

" _How wonderful isn't it_ -" Amy thought, yielding under Sonic's gentle gaze, while also reaching her hand up to touch the spot his lips had just grazed. "- _To think that the one I love most in the whole wide world - also loves me_..."

Sonic, having drawn back just enough to touch foreheads with her rolled his eyes playfully while Amy giggled under her breath, cheeks blossoming red. He liked that about her - she wasn't hard to please, and more than often she found more value in the small things he did for her rather than any over the top gestures of affection.

After a moment of simply gazing into each others eyes, Sonic cleared his throat and said—

"Maybe we should get going. It's getting real chilly, and we wouldn't want ya' to catch a cold before Christmas, now ey?"

Just as he'd uttered those words, an instinctive shiver ran through Amy's body. She hadn't even noticed the drop in temperature - for Sonic's embrace was warm. Even his breath that tickled hers was warm. Her eyes lingered on the worn scarf and suddenly got an idea. "Okay, but can we just stop by over at the market before we go? I need to buy some yarn for knitting."

"Yeah, sure." Sonic agreed, before getting a mischievous glint in his eye. "Last one back is a one-legged crabmeat!"

"Ooh Sonic..!" Amy groaned, half-heartedly as he took off with her soon hot on his tail.

"Lemme carry that for ya', my lil' crabmeat." Sonic offered, once he and Amy had just turned to leave the stand where an old cat lady sold yarn in various colorful shades. Amy had picked a nice red one as well as a blue and green one. Each to be mixed with white yarn she already had back home and be knitted into scarves for her closest friends.

"I think green will go along quite nicely with Knuckles' fur, don't you think?"

"Well, the less you see of his face the better, I guess.." Sonic pondered jokingly, earning himself a light swat in the arm by Amy.

"Be nice, Sonic." Amy chided, suppressing a smile before continuing- "And I think blue will look good on Tails, it'll really bring out his sweet eyes."

"So am I to assume the last one is for Shadow then?"

"Oh, don't be silly. The red one is for yours, of course. I know you said you didn't need a new one, but... I don't want you catching a cold either. You know, when you're out in the big world, saving the day - I'd like to think that a small part of me is always with you, keeping you warm." She paused for brief moment. They had left the outskirts of park and now walked up along a mellow street where snow sailed down through the bare branches of the trees. "And that you are reminded, anywhere you go and anywhere you wander..- how I love you so."

Their hands linked together with the same certainty as back on the ice.

His steady.

Hers trembling ever so slightly.

There wasn't anything else needed to be said for the rest of the walk home to Amy's apartment. She lived in the city during the winter instead of her cottage out on the country side. It was easier that way, especially if bad weather prevented her from venturing outside. And as much as she adored her cottage home, she also quite enjoyed the change of scenery now and again.

A most pleasant warmth welcomed the couple as they stepped inside Amy's aprartment, which was located on the eleventh floor and had a nice view of Emerald Coast in the distance. Taking off his scarf and dumping the backpack on the living room table, Sonic then slumped down on the couch while Amy was busy taking off her boots and coat. He glanced around the properly decorated room with its spotless furniture yet cozy atmosphere. His eyes ended up being drawn to the fireplace, located where in most house holds usually a TV would be placed - facing the couches.

"Hey, Amy, mind if I get a fire going?" Sonic called.

Amy, who had just joined him in the living room, looked slightly surprised by the request until a loving look settled on her features instead. She glanced to the side, swaying in place as she said- "Oh, Sonikku, you're so romantic.."

_Romantic?_

Sonic blinked, slowly realizing how his proposition had sounded to the ears of Amy Rose.

"Maybe try reading less of all those romance novels you bury yourself in, Ames." He teased, chuckling to himself. "Not everything in life is a fairy tale, you know." He'd rose up to prepare the firewood and was just about to light a match when Amy snuck up behind him and planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"It is when I'm with you."

Giggling under he breath, she then skipped over to the couch and brought forth the newly-bought yarn from the backpack. Soon fast at work with her knitting needles, beginning with Knuckles' scarf in white and green. Vanilla had taught both her and Cream how to knit, and Amy had perfected the technique greatly over her own expectations during the years. Still, she preferred scarves, mittens and stockings as they were fun to make and didn't require that much time.

As the sparking warmth from the fire began to fill the apartment, Sonic returned to his seat, now conveniently next to Amy who exchanged a smirk with him. She sat with her legs crossed, with the same tights as before but now he could take notice of the puffed, long sleeved dress she'd worn underneath her coat. A pretty dress, sure, but he understood why she'd easily grown cold outside wearing it. He just hoped it wasn't for his sake that Amy tended to focus more on appearance rather than practicality.

Time passed in a comfortable daze, the couple chit-chatting about little things every now and again. Sometimes Sonic simply leaned on the back of the couch, watching silently as Amy's fingers swiftly created two admirable looking scarves.

After the second one was fully completed, they took a break for some tea. Normally, a cup of tea wasn't, well, Sonic's cup of tea, but being the gentleman he was he accepted the cup Amy handed him - pouring as much honey and cream into it as he could when she wasn't looking.

And as Amy sipped, Sonic took a huge clunk, almost emptying his entire cup. At this he put a hand to her mouth and giggled softly at his manners, or rather, lack off. Causing a warmth not related to the steaming tea to spread through his body. The rosiness of her cheeks suddenly made him very conscious of how close together they were - and just how lovely she appeared in the faint light from the fireplace.

His heart took an abrupt leap...

To cover up his gawking, he discreetly cleared his throat and asked—

"You still feeling good?"

"Huh?"

"Your fall." He clarified, putting his tea cup down and instead taking her hands into his. "No headache or anything like that?"

"Oh! No, I'm fine. I've never been better, actually." Amy smiled up at him, a tired smile that he could see reflected in her slightly drowsy eyes. "As always, I find myself wishing that the day I get to spend with you would never end. That I could keep living in this moment just a tiny bit longer."

"Hey, I'm not out the door yet."

"No, you're not..."

It seemed as if that that notion had hit them both at the same time.

Sonic wasn't eagerly awaiting the moment when he could without blame excuse himself from their date or constantly longing to be elsewhere. To get up and leave. Run off...

He didn't condemn Amy's desire to be with him like he'd used to when he was younger.

Because now - he knew what it felt like.

His own desire to be beside her had snuck up on him throughout the last couple of years, lingered in the back of his mind. And now, as the revelation caught up to him, he understood why these dates mattered so much to Amy. It was practically the only times when they could be just your average boy and girl - not the hero and the damsel.

Without realizing it, Sonic had brought up a hand to draw little circels with his thumb against her cheek. A smile spreading across his muzzle as a blush blossomed there as well. And in that moment, Amy leaned herself against his chest, her hands resting against his collarbones as she leisurely closed her eyes.

There was no need for her to ask as his heart spoke the words for him.

Through her own heart she knew his.

Knew what it meant when beats were suddenly skipped only to then leap and then stop almost completely.

"Amy.." Sonic's voice was soft, barely reaching above a whisper. Gently he tucked her head beneath his chin while at the same time enclosing her in his arms.

_As tender as a rose.._

_As soft as the snow that falls outside_...

The impulse to kiss her came just as sudden as it had before back on the ice. Although, then he'd seen it in her eyes - that hopeful spark in shimmering pools of jade. Now her eyes were closed, giving him no indication whether this was considered a proper moment to display such affection. He contemplated how other people could do this sort of thing so effortlessly, without having to second-guess themselves.

But as usual, Sonic let his impulses guide him, and so he he drew back ever so slightly and then delicately pressed his lips against her forehead, right below her little tuft of quills.

His heart knew he loved her...

For each kiss it grew more certain...

And for each beat it realized that it beat solely for her.

Somewhere in between the sparking fire, a pounding heart and falling snow did Amy's voice drift into reality.

"Sonic..-" She whispered. "-could I fall asleep in your arms?"

Though just as he was about to reply, she was already miles away - perhaps even as far as Holoska. Sonic leaned back on the couch with a warm chuckle escaping his lips, holding his fragile rose to his chest and ultimately closing his own eyes as well.

"Sweet dreams, Amy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
